It's Your Love
by zorcha
Summary: A Valentine's Day Heather Jake Songfic


A very quick Valentine's Song Heather/Jake story. Pure, unadulterated J/H fluff. Not really proof-read, very impromptu and spur of the moment, it may or may not fit within the world of my Full Circle story.

It's Your Love  
_"It's Your Love" song and lyrics by Tim McGraw with Faith Hill_

Ten years.

For ten years, they had been man and wife.

So much had changed during that time. The United States had fought a civil war, fighting over who started what, who bombed who, who was to blame for the tragedy where millions of Americans had died and had resulted in the anger and blame of the rest of the world. But in the end, the tiny town of Jericho, Kansas had persevered, a community joined by friendship, love and hard work.

Valentine's Day, 2018 was a quiet, winter night. A dusting of snow still covered the frozen ground outside but it wasn't enough to keep couples from going out, both young and old, to celebrate the romantic evening. Traditions, both old and new, were still being kept in the rebuilt United States of America.

In a small Italian restaurant just outside of Jericho, Kansas, Mayor Johnston Jacob Green Jr, led his wife to the dance floor as one song ended and the next one began. The world disappeared as he felt her move smoothly into his arms, the gesture simple and  
familiar, the soft scent of her perfume stirring his senses and heart as it still did, every day since they had been together. They moved together, friends who had become lovers, then married when the time was right, when things finally quieted down long enough that Jake could catch his breath and find the nerve to ask the beautiful woman in his arms to spend the rest of their lives together. It had been the single best moment in his entire life when she had said yes.

An old song began to play over the speaker, live bands had long since been replaced by computer driven MP3 players. Jake smiled at the old Tim McGraw song as it began to play, knowing how well its words applied to his own life. He had slipped the DJ a twenty to play this song at this moment for them. He didn't care that there were others crowding the dance floor along with them, or the smiles from others who recognized them, the whispers and points, the soft sighs as they were once again noticed and nodded at, the looks of envy by the other men seeing the beautiful woman in his arms. Tonight, all he could think about was the sexy woman in his arms, the one who stirred his thoughts and shaped his entire world.

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night_  
_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_  
_Emotional touch touchin' my skin_  
_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_Oh it's your love_

He whispered in her ear, softly singing along with the song, emphasizing the words with tender, heartfelt passion, knowing how much his world revolved around her. Her scent, her warmth, the sound of her gentle breathing was familiar yet still sent his senses reeling.

She tilted her head to look up at him, her blue eyes meeting his, her soft lips curling into a smile that still set his heart to racing.

He ran his hands down over her hips pulling her tight against him, loving the feel of her curves against him. The form-fitting dress she wore hugged her sexy curves, left the soft, silky skin of her arms and shoulders bare, and matched the brilliant blue of her eyes. He loved that the birth of their two children, now tucked into their beds with his mother serving as babysitter, had had little effect on how beautiful and sexy she was. If anything, he found her even more sexy and beautiful every single day as he awoke to find her snuggled up against him, knowing that she had given him a beautiful son and daughter, the next two best things in his life.

His hand found the diamond ring on her hand, the ring he had given her in that Jericho church those many years ago, and he raised her hand to his lips to kiss it softly. She pulled her hand away only to cup his face, her hand soft and warm against his cheek, her thumb caressing his chin in an all too-familiar gesture.

He had nearly lost her several times in those early years, his heart almost breaking. But in the end, they had somehow figured it all out, coming together to save him, to save Jericho, and save their country.

She had changed him, making him realize he was better than he thought he was, was the man his father thought he could be, the man he had always dreamed of being but could never quite find his way. She had been the light on his path, leading his way, showing him the way. She had changed him and changed his world.

_Better than I was, more than I am_  
_And all of this happened by taking your hand_  
_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_  
_And now that we're together,_  
_I'm stronger than ever_  
_I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_If you asked me why I've changed,_  
_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

"Heather." He whispered down at her as he lowered his mouth to kiss her, lips meeting, softly parting, just a kiss after hundreds between them, but each time, it felt like their first kiss, the one on that long day in October by her truck in front of Gracie Leighs. When they parted, he peered into her eyes and was moved, his body instantly reacting to the passion and desire he found in her eyes, unchanged and stronger than ever, even after all these years. Her love shined bright in her eyes up at him. His heart pounding, he swallowed hard, fighting back tears of emotion, knowing how unbelievably fortunate he was to have her by his side and in his life.

_It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_Oh, it's your love_

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

His heart swelled with love and passion, thinking back at all they had been through together, that they had faced together... the civil war, long months apart as he had gotten to the bottom of who had really been responsible for the bombs, the years spent trying to rebuild their country and repair the damage to the spirits and souls of their nation.

They had wanted him to run for Congress or governor of Kansas, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Jericho and had chosen instead to run for mayor of Jericho, winnning in a landslide victory. He had been doing well enough to get re-elected last year. It was a simple quiet life they led, but the happiness was overflowing, with children and friends to share their new world together. Once, he had had grandiose plans for saving the world and being the greatest and best, but in the past years, Jake had changed, happy to settle down and become the hero of Jericho, the hero of the United States, husband and father. It was more than enough. His life was complete now.

_It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under,_  
_Oh it's your love_  
_It's your love, it's your love, it's your love_

She had always been there for him. A soft hand in his, a look of support as her eyes met his across a crowded room, as she clapped as he gave yet another speech to talk about how he and Hawkins had undercovered the plot of the terrorists to destroy the United States, her teasing as yet another person told him he was just like his father.

"I love you, Heather Green," Jake said softly, still finding it hard to believe that she was his wife.

"I love you, too." She replied simply, gazing up at him, eyes meeting his. Her smile was the entire world to him, her love a brilliant blaze in her eyes.

Her love was in the newborn cry of their first child, their giggles as she and their children baked cookies together, the laughter in her eyes as he told his old war stories for the hundredth time, the passion as she quivered with release as they came together in bed.

Jake Green kissed his wife as the song quietly came to an end, his world and life complete.

The End.


End file.
